


your freckled cheeks, our tangled feet

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Lesbian Chiyo & Ren [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: F/F, Foreign Exchange Student Mihashi Ren, Not Beta Read, Pining, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: She was made from the stars. She was made to glow under the night sky.
Relationships: Mihashi Ren/Shinooka Chiyo
Series: Lesbian Chiyo & Ren [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006146
Kudos: 1





	your freckled cheeks, our tangled feet

At first Ren was a stranger, a girl Chiyo spotted from across the room. How a stranger becomes something more is always, and will always be a complicated story. 

From strangers, to friends and to maybe something more. There's no easy path, there's no escape from the problems, the fights. Among the negative moments, there were the good memories. 

The memories that filled your chest with warmth; from the inside out. 

Ren was good memories. 

Ren filled Chiyo with warmth. If only she felt the same way. 

If only there truly was something more between them, a spark. A smile. Chiyo just wanted to see her smile, just once. 

And when their fingers brushed, she wished it harder. 

"Which… which one is that."

Ren pointed up towards the sky, it was a cloudy night — but even so it didn't stop the stars from glowing. 

"I think," Chiyo turned her head, she was close enough to see every tangle, every curl that surrounded Ren's head. It tickled her cheek. "that's an airplane."

She waited for the twist of Ren's lips, waited for a laugh — instead she watched the girls lips twist down in embarrassment. 

"Oh." 

Chiyo bit her lip, turning back towards the sky. 

The stars were scattered about, sometimes close enough Chiyo could point some constellations out. 

Ren had seemed impressed at first, her eyes bright with excitement. Chiyo had smiled, though a bit bitter any sort of emotion she could force out of Ren was worth it. 

But this was not one she wanted to see. 

"It could be a plane—"

"The man in the moon."

Chiyo turned toward the direction Ren's finger was pointing. The moon, though not full, looked huge in the cloudy dark sky. And sure enough, the man in the moon was staring down at the two girls. 

"A gardener who got flown to the moon." 

"Is that… the story?"

Chiyo turned towards Ren. The girl already had her eyes on her, the deep honey color almost a dark brown in the shade.

"There's many stories." Chiyo watched Ren blink, her eyelashes brushing against her cheek. She looked down; distracted and embarrassed. 

"I," Ren never looked away, "Do you-you know them…"

"A few," Chiyo let her eyes run down Ren's face, she didn't miss the swipe of her tongue when it pressed against her bottom lip. She looked away. "I can—"

"Tell me."

Ren did not look away, she made no move to. 

Chiyo collected herself, taking a deep breath, "A giant that creates high tide by pouring water onto Earth…uhh some people see a rabbit but I don't. I don't know those." Chiyo turned back towards Ren, who was waiting, eyes wide, twinkling like the stars above them. 

"Some refer to him as a figure holding a bundle or a man with a dog…or he's the keeper of all souls…or a man banished for working on Sundays."

"A rabbit… grinding ingredients for-for… "

Ren stopped, when Chiyo turned her head. 

"In-in Japan he's-he's grinding ingredients for rice cakes…" 

Chiyo watched Ren's lips twist, up and down. She waited, wishing she'd get to see a smile. 

"The-the rabbit."

"So you see the rabbit there? I knew that different parts of the world, but I've only ever seen the man."

Chiyo smiled softly, turning back towards the sky. The stars were still shining back — like Ren's twinkling eyes. Ren pulled her back with her voice, shaky and loud in her ear. 

"I can-I… I'll show you-you one day." 

Ren's fingers brushed against Chiyo's, this time they felt more welcoming. As if she was inviting Chiyo inside, waiting for her to grasp her hand. 

"You want me to come to Japan with you?"

Ren nodded quickly. "To-to see the rabbit."

Chiyo smiled, nodding along. "To see the rabbit."

Ren was still, her eyes unblinking after Chiyo's response. After a couple seconds her eyes squeezed shut, and Chiyo watched her lips twist up and part to show her teeth. 

Her smile was blinding. Chiyo almost forgot how to breathe, her wish granted — it was heard loud and clear. 

Chiyo joined her, smiling when she got her breath. Letting her fingers brush against Ren's, let their fingertips touch. 

"I'd love to visit Japan with you."

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse this shit fic while i try to get back into the swing of writing :') 
> 
> i'm on break so i'm definitely going to be writing a lot more, like a whole lot more since i have nothing else to do. i just need to get back into the swing of it.
> 
> but everyone congratulate me for finally writing my fav lesbians again yayyyy!!! that i made up and there's zero content for!!!


End file.
